


Just Be More Careful

by Overstressed_Lesbian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Concussions, Injury, Irondad, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overstressed_Lesbian/pseuds/Overstressed_Lesbian
Summary: Tony was used to Peter coming back with cuts and bruises. I mean he did fight crime for a living. It’s an occupational hazard. But another concussion? Jesus Christ kid just be more careful.





	Just Be More Careful

Tony hunched over the helmet to the suit, trying to repair the minor damage he accumulated in the last fight. It wasn’t bad, but he did take a couple of hits. Nothing he couldn’t fix in an afternoon. He checked the clock. Well, 10 pm was basically late afternoon to him. 

He focused in on a different part of wiring. Between the loud music in the background and his attention being solely on the task at hand, he didn’t notice his phone ringing on the table next to him. Honestly, that wasn’t too unusual for him. The number of times he missed calls from Pepper alone we’re probably in the thousands range. After a few minutes, the phone stopped, Tony none the wiser. 

It was another 20 minutes when the phone started ringing again. This time, after Tony didn’t realize within the first few rings, the music turned itself down and F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice came over the speaker system, “Sir, you have an incoming call.”

“Mute it,” Tony replied, still not quite paying attention. He heard ‘call’ and that’s all he needed to know. 

“It’s from Peter Parker,” FRIDAY continued. 

“Oh,” Tony blinked, finally looking up from his daze, “put him on.”

The room was silent while the call connected and then a hesitant, “Hello?” came over the line. 

“Pete, how’s it going? How’s the vigilantism? Catch anyone good today?”

“Well actually Mr. Stark-“ Peter started before he was cut off. 

Tony turned back to his helmet. He could multitask, “You know I was thinking you should come over this weekend. You’re probably almost out of web fluid so we’ll need to make more, and I can touch up any damage you may have gotten lately.”

“Uh sure sounds good, but-“

“Perfect! Happy will pick you up from school on Friday, don’t worry I’ll tell May. I actually think she’s starting to like me. Of course, with my award-winning personality, it was bound to happen sooner or later but I’m glad it’s happening sooner.”

“Mr. Stark, please, I-“

“I know, I know, I’m still not her favorite person. But at least she trusts me again. I thought after the whole identity reveal thing- Got it!” He bent forward to peer closer into the helmet. He finally found which of the wires was nicked. Now he just needed to-

“Mr. Stark, I need help.” Well, that got his attention. 

“What’s wrong, what’s going on,” his helmet was completely forgotten. 

“See here’s the thing,” Peter laughed nervously. 

“Today, Pete.”

“I may have gotten another concussion,” he blurted out in a rush. 

Tony let out a small sigh. At least that he could deal with. Still, if the kid was calling him instead of just going home to his aunt that didn’t sound good. 

“Jesus kid this is the third one this month. You’re going to get permanent brain damage at this rate. Can you get home?”

This time it was Peter who sighed.

“So normally I would be fine, but my balance is really off right now. I tried calling you earlier, but you didn’t answer so I thought I would just come to the tower, but then I got dizzy and turned around and now I’m lost, and I don’t think I’m going to make it myself,” the kid rambled. 

Tony looked at his phone sitting on the table next to him. Sure enough, he had a missed call from Peter as well as three unread text messages.

Mr. Stark I think need help -received 10:12 pm.

Hello? Pick up your phone?!?!? -received 10:15 pm.

Please pick up your phone??? I think I need you to pick me up -received 10:36 pm.

Tony ran his hand over his face. He really needed to update FRIDAY to immediately alert him if Peter needed help.

“I’m sorry kid, I wasn’t paying attention to my phone,” this mistake couldn’t happen again. What if it was more serious than a concussion? What if he had gotten shot, or stabbed, or-

“It’s okay,” the kid interrupted his internal monologue. He really was too kind for his own good.

“Okay, you said you’re lost?” Tony got back to the problem at hand.

“I could probably manage to find my way home any other time but right now I’m tired and sore and nothing’s immediately standing out as recognizable,” he confessed. 

Tony crossed the room to a computer and pulled up the Spiderman vitals. For the most part, everything looked okay. It did report a pretty severe blow to the head recently but other than that it was just a couple cuts and scrapes. Nothing life-threatening. He clicked over to the location. 

“I’d call Aunt May but she’s still at the hospital and I feel like having your aunt come pick you up from getting beat up in a vigilante street fight is pretty unsuperhero-like.”

“It’s alright kid. I’ve got your location pulled up. It looks like you were headed towards the tower and then slightly misjudged the direction at some point. You aren’t too far away.” Tony took a deep breath. This was fine. He could fix this. 

He heard Peter sigh over the line, “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“You think you can hold on a little bit longer? Not going to pass out before I get there?” Tony questioned, already heading down towards the garage. Happy was done for the night and Tony could take the suit, but for a non-life-threatening emergency like this he figured it would be better to take a simple approach.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine for now. My head hurts but I’m sitting in a random alley somewhere and as long as I don’t stand up I think I’ll be okay.”

“Okay, GPS says I should be there in 15 minutes, think you can hold on that long?” He opened the door to one of his cars. He sent off a quick text to May before starting it up.

Peter’s hurt. Picking him up now. I’ll keep you updated -Sent 10:40 pm.

She wouldn’t be able to answer right away but he needed to at least inform her of the situation.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m in any immediate danger.”

With that, Tony pulled out of the garage and headed in the direction of his injured kid.

With FRIDAY giving him directions, he weaved through the streets, going a little faster than strictly necessary. It only took him 13 minutes to pull up next to a quiet alley where the Spiderman GPS said Peter was hiding out. At least in his daze, the kid managed to find somewhere where people wouldn’t be able to easily find him. 

Tony stepped out of the car and started walking towards the alley, “Spiderman?” He called out, careful not to accidentally reveal Peter’s secret identity to anyone who may be hidden in the shadows nearby. Couldn’t be too careful.

“Here!” Came the reply.

Tony found Peter slumped against a wall, hidden mostly by a large dumpster. His mask was pulled halfway up his face so that his mouth and nose were revealed. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head rested against the wall. When he saw Tony coming he flashed him a quick peace sign and smiled.

Tony bent down to get on Peter’s level, “How you feelin’ kid?” He asked softly.

Peter shrugged, “Have to admit that I’ve been better.”

“Well let’s see if we can’t get you fixed up. Can you stand?”

“Not… on my own?” The kid admitted with a wince. 

“Alright, lemme help,” Tony moved next to Peter and draped one of his arms around his shoulder. He pulled the kid gently to his feet and Peter stumbled slightly at the movement before leaning heavily on Tony.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Tony mumbled reassuringly.

It was a long walk back to the car with Peter mostly shuffling and stumbling and Tony doing everything in his power to keep him upright. Eventually, he got him tucked into the passenger seat of the car and pulled the seatbelt into position. He closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. After he started the car he felt his phone buzz. A new text from May. 

Is he okay? What kind of injury is it? What happened? -received 11:08 pm. 

He’s okay. Pretty sure it’s just a concussion but I’m going to have him checked out back at the tower. I’ve got him -sent 11:08 pm

“Hey kid,” he said pulling on his seatbelt, “text your aunt. Let her know you’re going to live.”

Peter grumbled but pulled out his phone. He typed quickly for a few seconds and settled back down into the seat. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Tony warned. 

Peter waved him off, “Yeah I know. This isn’t my first concussion, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah about that. Seriously Pete? This is your third one this month. I may not be a medical doctor but even I know that’s not good for a developing brain. You need to be more careful.”

Peter glared up at him, “Oh yeah this was intentional. I just really wanted to get hit in the head really hard again.”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I just want you to be more careful.”

“I am careful!” The kid argued, “I even called you this time and everything just like you wanted!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I’m just... worried,” he admitted. 

Peter didn’t respond, and they drove in silence for a while. When they were a few minutes away from the tower, Tony snuck a glance at the kid in his passenger seat. Peter stared straight ahead out the windshield in a sort of quiet contemplation. Tony suppressed the urge to sigh again. 

They pulled into the garage and Tony helped Peter into the elevator and up to his personal floor. He gently lowered the kid onto the couch and started getting to work patching him up. 

It only took a few minutes seeing as there were only a few minor cuts, and then he gave Peter Tylenol and water for the headache. 

“It probably won’t do much with your metabolism, but I don’t want to give you anything else right now,” Tony told him guiltily, wishing he could ease his kid’s pain a little. 

Peter shrugged, “it’s okay.” He gulped down the pills and a half the glass of water before settling back. 

“Nope,” Tony said, reaching forward to grab him and pull him to his feet again, “you’re going to change out of the suit and then you are going to bed. You need to rest.”

Peter whined, “I can just sleep here. I’m comfy.”

“You’ll be more comfy in your bed. No arguing,” even though Peter was already on his feet and walking towards the bedroom. 

It took a little bit longer with Peter’s dizzy stumbling, but Tony managed to deposit him in bed and throw a pair of pajamas at him.  
He turned to leave the room when Peter spoke, “Thanks, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Tony turned around to see Peter staring up at him with those big, innocent eyes and smiled, “Anytime kid.”

He left the room to let Peter change and sent off another text to May, letting her know Peter would be spending the night here and he would make sure he got to school in the morning. 

When Tony went back to check on Peter a few hours later, he couldn’t help but spend a few extra minutes watching his kid sleep deeply, knowing he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending seems rushed that's because it is


End file.
